


Children Selling Business

by Ellymin23



Category: Roleplay - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Dirty Jokes, Drugs, Fighting, Kidnapping, Killing, Original Character(s), Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:01:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellymin23/pseuds/Ellymin23
Summary: Hi, this book is basically my friend's roleplay but as a story. It might get a bit weird and I won't update a lot cause I can't tell just them to roleplay. I might change the title later but that is basically what they roleplay about, a business selling children.





	Children Selling Business

Everyone woke to the sound of pots and pans banging and yelling that is way too loud.

"WAKE UP MEMBERS! TIME TO WORK" Leo screeched,

"FACK OFF" Willow screeched back already awake.

"Everyone up! Some of them have escaped! We can't let them out" Leo yelled again walking upstairs, but a little quieter now not having his pots and pans. Mostly everyone jumped out of bed and already putting some actual clothes on.

"Which ones escaped?" Kai asked Leo walking out of her bedroom, still trying to put her striped shirt on.

"Or better, where are they?" Willow asked, walking out of the door, fully dressed in black, next to Leo.

"I found two of them," Jay said excitedly with a huge smile on their face while walking two small children up the stairs.

"Nice, numbers 45, 77 and 102 left," Leo said confidently while taking the children from Jay.

"Whelp, car chase it is" Kai exclaimed while walking down the stairs to grab her keys. Leo following her down to lock the children in the basement again.

"Alright, we'll go find them!" Willow yelled, running around the house, trying her hardest to find one. Kai starting the car to get the fast escapees.

"Escape again, and you're getting fed to Missy," Leo told the children locking them both in the basement after they nodded. Jay was sitting in a chair at the dining table downstairs counting money. Meanwhile, Kai was driving around actually using her eyes for once, she had spotted and picked the child up, she is now driving home with a basically screaming child in the backseat. Willow walked out of the only downstairs bathroom with a child that tried to get through the window, knocked out and slung over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Found one" Willow said proudly while walking down to the basement.

"Good" Leo told Willow as she put the unconscious child back in the basement. "How much we got Jay?" Leo asked looking down at the stack of money in Jays' hand,

"11,037 dollars, that seems familiar, but I'm not sure where from" Jay replied, looking at Leo through their fluffy ass bangs.

"Huh, sounds familiar" Leo agreed with Jay, as Kai walked through the garage door holding a screaming child over her shoulder like Willow was.

"I also have one" Kai said while giving the child to Willow to also lock in the basement.

"So just one more then?" Willow asked, thinking of where the last one could be. "Where is the last one?" Kai questioned as well clearly having the same thought, but all was cut short as a boar-like squeal rang through the house, leaving everyone shook.

"What the..." Jay questioned putting the money one the table in front of them.

"I think we found the child," Kai said, looking amused at her attempt at a funny comment, which no-one cared to notice.

"MISSY!!" Leo screamed while running to the source of the sound, which was around the corner of the kitchen in the living room basically, knocking the child out effectively and efficiently in one clean swoop.

"Hasn't Missy already eaten a child yet?" Kai questioned walking into the room, hands in the pockets of her sweatpants.

"One of you take him downstairs. Now!" Leo yelled at the two that was in the room as Willow walked in at the entirely wrong time.

"Take Missy?" Kai questioned, wondering why Leo would let her be alone with Missy.

"No. The kid boomer, I gotta heal Missy" Leo sharply replied, already done with her shit.

"Sorry, I'm busy dying inside over here!" Jay yelled now moved to the dining room floor in a star shape.

"I will," Kai said while grabbing the unconscious child, holding it awkwardly by its shoulders in the air, walking out of the room and to the basement and locking the child for like the billionth time today.

"So is that all of them then?" Willow asked, hoping that she could go back to sleep now.

"Yes, that's all five of them. Jay no dying, you have a day off" Leo told everyone, but more so to Jay then anyone else while trying to walk Missy out of the living room because you can't die in there.

"Thanks...." Jay replied now have somehow grabbed a stack of money from thin air and counting it on the floor "This stack is 42,069 dollars" Jay said mostly to themselves like the weirdo that they are.

"You all have a day off its Saturday, Yall don't work on weekends" Leo actually told everyone this time while taking Missy upstairs to heal her.

"Hell yeah!" Willow exclaimed loudly and very excitedly "I'm going back to bed" She continued, completely changing her tone to a more sleepy and drained one before walking upstairs.

"I'm finally going to get some coffee," Kai said, walking into the kitchen with her arms in the air like she doesn't care, with a small bounce in her step.

"I can finally die now?" Jay said actually getting up from the floor, after realizing no-one was bothered to reply, they walked into the kitchen, mostly just going past a counter since that's all that is dividing the dining and kitchen, hoping there would be something at least interesting in there.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is on Wattpad too. It's the same I just update Wattpad first so if you want faster updates you should go there.


End file.
